El regalo perfecto
by XimeB
Summary: Kakashi e Iruka tenían problemas diferentes. Aunque en realidad eran el mismo. Si, en serio.


**

* * *

-**

**-**

**¡Hola!**

**Después de algunos días recibí una invitación para participar en un concurso con una historia Navideña en otro sitio y ya que la había escrito decidí subirla aquí también.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Nada del Universo de Naruto me pertenece, aunque para navidad tengo la esperanza de que me regalen a Iruka, o a Kakashi.**

**A quien engaño, no fui tan buena.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**El regalo perfecto.**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi e Iruka tenían problemas diferentes.

Aunque en realidad eran el mismo.

Si, en serio.

Qué regalar uno al otro en navidad.

Iruka desde que quedó huérfano empezó a manejarse con un presupuesto muy reducido, para bien o para mal el ataque del kyubi había ocurrido en un momento bastante alejado de esa época del año, de manera que para cuando llegaron las fiestas navideñas ya se había dado cuenta que debía tener cuidado en cómo gastaba el poco dinero con el que contaba.

El primer mes luego de la muerte de sus padres le había enseñado que si no tenía cuidado al inicio de los días en que llegaba su cheque, para el final del mes no tendría nada que comer.

Sus escasos recursos le habían enseñado también a ser creativo con sus obsequios, y su necesidad de ahorrar en lo que pudiera había ido puliendo sus habilidades culinarias de manera que encontró una muy buena salida a varios problemas a la vez regalando cosas que él cocinaba, de manera que sus galletas de navidad, receta original, llegaron a ser tan apreciadas que de hecho la mayor parte de la gente que las recibía se había mostrado molesta cuando sus finanzas al final empezaron a mejorar y trató de cambiar sus obsequios, esto hasta el punto que tuvo que regresar de nuevo a ellas porque se dio cuenta que las susodichas galletas se habían convertido en algo así como un símbolo de la Navidad para la gente que las había estado recibiendo por años.

Inclusive llegó el momento en que dejó de preocuparse de qué regalar, y empezó a ser un tanto más imaginativo en las formas para que por lo menos fueran personalizadas para el receptor de sus obsequios.

Así Naruto recibía galletas con forma de tazones de ramen, Anko dependía de lo que estuviera de moda en su vida de momento, desde serpientes, en el tiempo que estuvo muy cercana a Orochimaru antes de que fuera un traidor, hasta trajecitos con glaseado verde, en el tiempo que estuvo obsesionada con Gai.

Si, Iruka era un amigo comprensivo.

Y así pasando por todos sus amigos cercanos hasta llegar hasta Kotetsu e Izumo, al igual que algunas con forma de animalitos y pequeños kunai para sus alumnos.

Pero no podía darle galletas a Kakashi en su primera navidad en la que estaban de pareja.

¿Cierto?

No quería quedar como un miserable, pero que se le podía regalar a alguien que nunca había carecido de nada...

-

Era cierto, Kakashi por su parte nunca había tenido problemas de dinero.

Para cuando recibió la fortuna familiar ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a ganar su propio dinero trabajando como shinobi y al estar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea y al nunca haberse encaprichado por juguetes ni otras cosas en las que hubiera gastado ese dinero otro niño había hecho que la fortuna personal, a fuerza de no tener en que gastarla, hubiera ido aumentado con los años.

Hasta los libros que leía Jiraya se los solía regalar.

Además al no tener familia solía ser de los shinobi que se ofrecían a cubrir las misiones en los días festivos para que los demás pudieran compartir con sus seres queridos y solía regresar cuando habían pasado semanas desde las fiestas de manera que no intercambiaba regalos con nadie.

Hasta ese momento lo había preferido así, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta las festividades le resultaban pesarosas, hacían que recordara lo solo que estaba.

Pero ese año sería diferente.

Tsunade se había mostrado exageradamente alegre al enterarse que ese fin de año lo quería pasar en la aldea por primera vez en décadas y que asistiría a la fiesta para los shinobi organizada por la Hokage.

Luego iría al apartamento de Iruka para amanecer con alguien a quien amaba y que lo amaba en el día de Navidad por primera vez desde que fuera niño y todavía su sensei y compañeros de equipo estuvieran vivos.

Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que darle a su chunin como obsequio, según había escuchado Iruka regalaba para esa única fecha las mejores galletas que se hubieran hecho nunca, y los orgullosos receptores de ese obsequio no solían compartir ni una.

Estaban personalizadas y en el círculo de shinobi y kunoichi de la aldea era visto como un honor que había que ganar.

No podía esperar para ver de qué forma sería su galleta y a qué sería lo que sabían.

Pero no se le ocurría que podría darle a Iruka que fuera igual de significativo.

Al final decidió que de las cosas que conocía le gustaban a Iruka los baños termales eran muy apropiados para un regalo porque, dado el estrecho presupuesto del maestro, no iba sino un par de veces por año, si tenía suerte, así que le regaló un cupón para dos personas de todo un fin de semana para que se relajara allí, teniendo la esperanza de que lo escogiera a él como esa segunda persona a la cual podía invitar.

El día de nochebuena fue mejor de lo que Kakashi se hubiera imaginado, la fiesta fue divertida, abundando la comida y especialmente la bebida como era lo esperable en una fiesta que organizara Tsunade, el copy-nin no bebía en exceso, pero se divirtió mucho viendo a los demás hacer el ridículo y a Iruka perdiendo un tanto sus inhibiciones mientras cantaba en el karaoke con una voz tan horrible que el jounin agradeció nunca haberla escuchado hasta ese momento.

De echo el maestro se encontraba tan alegre que Kakashi decidió mejor llevárselo de allí antes de que pasara a la siguiente fase y perdiera la conciencia haciendo que no lograran disfrutar nada esa noche cuando llegaran al apartamento.

No fue nada fácil, Iruka no quería irse.

Sin embargo luego de algún magreo logró convencerlo.

De nada le sirvió.

El chunin apenas vio su cama cayó en ella como si hubiera sido una piedra, y de no haber sido por los suaves ronquidos hubiera podido confundirse con una de ellas.

Curiosamente a pesar de que ciertamente quedaba un poco frustrado físicamente el copy- nin aún así se sentía afortunado, le aflojó la ropa a su chunin, le soltó el cabello y luego con un suspiro se acostó a su lado abrazándolo y dejando que su calor lo arrullara en esa su primera Nochebuena realmente buena en muchos años.

No podía esperar a la mañana para comer sus galletas.

-

-

En la mañana de navidad Iruka despertó sintiéndose renovado y alegre, recordaba bastante bien la fiesta y al abrir los ojos tenía a Kakashi durmiendo profundamente en su cama.

No podría ser una mejor Navidad.

Tratando de no despertar al hombre que estaba a su lado se levantó para ir a preparar el desayuno, no pudo avanzar un paso antes de ser lanzado de nuevo en la cama por su novio que con una sonrisa infantil le dijo;

-¿Ya es Navidad?

Iruka tuvo que reír;

-Si Kakashi-kun, ¿quieres ver que te dejó Santa por ser tan buen niño?

Los ojos del copy-nin brillaron, pero aún así encontró la suficiente madurez para afirmar muy seriamente;

-Ya tengo todo lo que podría desear.

Iruka se sintió conmovido, estaba seguro que el jounin estaba siendo sincero, pero aún así tenia que molestarlo un poco;

-Ah, entonces yo creo que voy a tener que donar lo que te haya dejado aquí.

-¡Noo!

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

Antes del desayuno llegó el momento de intercambiar los obsequios y Kakashi en su emoción por ser la primera vez que en realidad hacía algo así quiso entregar el sobre con su regalo a Iruka de primero.

El chunin se alegró de no haberle hecho sus humildes galletas a su novio como regalo de navidad, el regalo que le estaba dando Kakashi era algo que al él le hubiera tomado meses de ahorro comprar y ciertamente era algo que deseaba y además podía compartirlo con el jounin, quien parecía estar muy contento de la reacción que su obsequio había provocado en Iruka.

Este se levantó un momento y yendo a la cocina trajo un paquete.

Kakashi tomó el obsequio con entusiasmo casi infantil y sin mucho preámbulo ni cuidado rompió el papel que la chica de la tienda con tanto esmero había doblado para exponer una hermosísima lapicera con el nombre del jounin grabado y unas pantuflas.

Iruka habló;

-Se que cuando te quedas aquí te gusta usar mi ropa, pero mis zapatos son muy pequeños para ti y quería que tuvieras algo que fuera de tu talla para que estuvieras cómodo y además algo que te recordara a mí cuando escribes tus reportes, a ver si no tienes que repetirlos tantas veces.

Kakashi demostró su gratitud con un abrazo y un beso, ya había aprendido a demostrar agradecimiento a pesar de sentirse algo desencantado, se daba cuenta que Iruka había querido darle algo significativo y ambos regalos hablaban de una promesa de una relación duradera, pero...,

Iruka era un hombre muy sensible a los cambios de actitud de Kakashi y podía darse cuenta de que el jounin había estado esperando otra cosa;

-Kakashi, dime, ¿había algo que querías en especial?

El jounin se sentía avergonzado de estar siendo tan transparente, pero en algún momento debido a unos malentendidos habían decidido hablar las cosas claramente para tratar de evitar confusiones;

-Bueno, es que todo el mundo dice que para Navidad le regalas galletas a la gente que quieres, y que son las mejores galletas y, bueno, yo pensé que dado que nos queremos tanto...

Iruka estaba sorprendido, ¡galletas!

¿Eso era todo lo que Kakashi había deseado que le regalara?

El jounin se veía algo avergonzado, inclusive se había sonrojado un poco e Iruka se dio cuenta de que posiblemente sus amigos y Naruto habían estado alardeando de ser los receptores de ese exclusivo obsequio, por la poca gente que lo recibía y por ser la única época del año en que las hacía y ciertamente las hacía como símbolo de afecto, porque económicamente no valían gran cosa.

Y súbitamente se dio cuenta de que por ello mismo era lo mejor que podía recibir alguien que podía comprarse él mismo cualquier objeto que estuviera a la venta.

El chunin de repente sintió una gran ternura por el hombre tan solitario que tenía enfrente.

Y abrazándolo fuertemente le dijo;

-Kakashi, por supuesto que hice galletas para ti también, pero no sabía si serían suficiente para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y también hice algunas para Pakun, Bull y los demás chicos, con otra receta claro, porque pensé que podría hacerles daño el dulce, ven.

Y llevándolo a la cocina le entregó un frasco de vidrio con galletas en forma de hueso que tenía los nombres de sus ninken y otro frasco con una tarjeta en que se leía su nombre.

Todas las galletas que había dentro tenían forma de corazón.

Kakashi pensó que jamás en su vida recibiría un regalo mejor.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Bien, y esa es mi historia navideña, espero que la hayan disfrutado y que me dejen saber que opinan.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!!! **

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

**


End file.
